What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $250, 50, 10,$
Explanation: Each term is a fifth of the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac15}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac15\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac15\,\curvearrowright}$ $250,$ $50,$ $10$ The next term is $10\cdot{\dfrac15}=2$.